A Chance For the Spotlight
by dancer5678
Summary: Eleanor always wanted to be in the spotlight but she never told Brittany. When Brittany gets a sudden suprise she puts a sudden drama into her life. What will happen? Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

This story's characters belong to Ross Bagasdarian [I think I spelled that right] any way no copyright intended! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Brittany's POV**

I hummed to myself as I prepared for my concert. I sprayed my favorite perfume [strawberries and cream] on and let it settle down upon me. My ponytail was firm upon my head and my pink dress sparkled with every step. Everything was perfect. I smiled at my sisters they didn't care about fame just that people enjoyed to hear them sing made them happy. I walked over to the curtain to see the thousands of faces waiting for us and it made me feel amazing. I am truly here I made it I have a giant crowd just waiting for me and that just made the day ten times better.

My stylist looked over me for one last time before I went on stage. She wants me to look perfect since magazines are hear for the concert and an interview after. As the announcer said our names I felt my skin tingle and have that familiar feeling the one where I'm on top of the world and nothing can bring me down. I walked onto the stage, the curtains were drawn, and the spotlight shone down. It's my time to shine.

**Eleanor's POV**

I looked over at Brittany and could tell this was where we were supposed to be. I saw posters with my name saying things like "Go Green!" "I Heart Eleanor" and "Blondes shine the best[especially Eleanor]." We started singing at Brittany's cue and it felt great accept the fact in order to get a spotlight we had to be in a formation right beside Brittany. Sometimes I just wished that I could get more of a chance to shine, be a star, have my own fan sites, and have people dress like me. That dream will have to wait though because not having Brittany in the spotlight and hearing her have tantrums would make me give my spot to her anyway.

**Brittany's POV**

As I finished the last note of our last song I could hear the crowd cheering my name. Wait that wasn't my name then whose was it? I listened closely after ending our first song and heard not "BRITTANY!" but "ELEANOR!" I felt my brain begin to whirl and then everything went black.

**Jeanette's POV**

I had seen Brittany fall off the top her stunt and knew something was wrong. Brittany always had perfect balance with her athletic skill to do so just like Eleanor. If I dreamed this day would happen I always thought I would be the one who fell but not Brittany. I knew something major had happened and I didn't know what to do. Call for curtain, keep singing, run to the back or check on Brittany? I looked over at Eleanor she was still trying to hold a smile but her eyes could show she wasn't really happy. Her eyes wandered and the crowd kept cheering and I knew we only had one choice…..

**What did you think? What happened to Brittany? What will happen in between Eleanor and Brittany? Will Eleanor finally get in the spotlight? And what will the Chipettes choose to do keep singing or check on their sister? Review and tell what you think every vote matters! Vote through review and the poll. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eleanor's Mistake**

**Jeanette's POV**

I looked over at Ellie again she shrugged her shoulders, but I could see it was more then that it was more of **the concert has to go Brittany would want it that way.** I nodded my head very quickly to make sure she didn't look away. But what was happening before my eyes I couldn't believe.

Ellie my little sister was jumping up and down getting the crowd pumped up again after that incident. The once silent fans were now cheering and screaming and all because of Ellie. And Ellie just joined in.

"Who wants to hear some more music?" she yelled.

The crowd in return screamed ten times louder which I didn't even think was much due to what I was going to hear later from Brittany. I slowly just tried to smile and continue the concert in a look that looked cheery but was really Barbie fake.

Eleanor didn't even look back at me but just kept singing. She sang through "single Ladies", "Hot N' Cold" and "So what" without Brittany. Ellie had done lead vocals while I just stood there doing the routine but more staring in amazement at Ellie. She had told me once she wanted to be able to sing lead once but I didn't think it would actually happen. Speaking of I expected Brittany to be perfectly confident and not have any reason for her to give up the spotlight.

Ellie had carried the show. We hadn't even used background dancers [they were hauling Brittany off stage] and the crowd didn't even seem to notice it was just us two. Well mainly one which was sadly normal but at least when they cheered the groups name together my cheers were as loud as Brittany's had once been and now Eleanor's.

Ellie was smiling but it wasn't true like mine, once Brittany found out what had happened we were all going to be in need of ear plugs.

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up to see the two faces of my sisters who both looked as if they were about to pass out. They had probably stopped the concert and wanted to make sure I was okay and nothing was too severe. I said their name but my voice was very soft and not as full of my normal confidence. They both gave a sigh of relief that I didn't have any memory issues but their smiles still quivered on their faces. I looked between them to see if I could catch anything unexplained to me but I got nothing. But Ellie spoke up suddenly frightening me to hear someone's voice [since I hadn't heard anything for a while]

"Hey Britt we are so glad you're okay. We rushed home as soon as the concert as the concert was over."

"What happened? Oh the poor crowd they probably won't ever be the same again. They'll be so relieved to hear I'm okay. "

Ellie and Jean looked back at each other again and Jeanette spoke so quickly and softly I had to move my head closer to hear what she was saying.

"The fans seemed quite pumped up when Ellie started singing."

My eyes turned into daggers as I turned my head towards Eleanor. She looked away but I saw her eyes look back to me every few seconds. **They actually carried the concert without me. Ellie made the crowd cheer. Ellie. No wonder those two didn't want to say anything they knew what would happen. I had actually once asked her about so I decided to try again.**

"Ellie, I asked you one day if you wanted to sing more.


End file.
